


threads (into the spiderverse!bangtan)

by mochijk97



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, LOONA (Korea Band), Marvel, SEVENTEEN (Band), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, Angst, BTS are soulmates, Character Death, Complicated Plot, Different Spiderman references everywhere, Eunwoo's dad is a villain, F/F, F/M, Grief, Jungkook-centric, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Multiverse, Other members are coming from alternate universes, Pining, Relationship(s), Spiderman Bangtan AU I've always wanted, Underground Rapper Yoongi, Yoonkook slowburn, bts - Freeform, vmin are soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochijk97/pseuds/mochijk97
Summary: his name is jeon jungkook, and he was bitten by a radioactive spider.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	threads (into the spiderverse!bangtan)

**Author's Note:**

> other members will come in soon anyway pls be nice to me in comments im baby <3

“ _ Jeon Jungkook! _ ” Jungkook heard the familiar voice of his aunt call out from outside of his room. He forced one eye open upon hearing the shrill call, interrupting the peaceful, dreamless sleep he was previously installed in. If his Auntie was calling out his name at an hour most likely in the morning, he could only presume that one, he was on the verge of being late for school or two- 

“ _ I promise you it’s not summer anymore! _ ” 

_ Nope _ , definitely school. 

“I’m up!” the sleepy boy called back down to his aunt, clearing his throat to rid himself of evidence that he just woke up. Thankfully, his voice projected at a volume and clarity loud enough to be convincing. 

“I’m just, uhH..” Jungkook continued, his body shooting up straight out of comfort and into overly rushed getting-ready-for-school action. He quickly spotted and grabbed the jeans he wore yesterday, practically jumping into the old denim. “Just putting on my socks, Auntie!” 

No response. The silence was trust, he could only hope. 

In a record time of 3 minutes, the Jeon had completed getting ready for school. Perhaps he had to brush his teeth during 2 of those minutes while putting on the rest of his clothes and grabbing his backpack and his phone, but nonetheless, 3 minutes. Teeth and face clean. Necessities retrieved. His hair was a mess, but he couldn’t care less. Hats exist for a reason, although he didn’t even bother to search for one right now. All Jungkook knew was that he was ready to walk out the front door and to his high school to complete the required final year in his academic career. 

“Forgetting something?” his aunt suddenly had an appearance in the kitchen near the front door, right as Jungkook put his hand on the brass knob. His mind sorted through the possibilities of what could be forgotten. His hands ghosted over his jean pockets right before the corner of his eyes caught the sight of keys being flung over from his aunt’s hand. Jungkook caught them with quickened reflexes. 

“Ah, thank you!” he said with a thankful, bright smile. Not having his house keys would have been an annoying discovery later. He looked down briefly, sorting through the different keys to find the one meant for the front door. Unexpectedly, his aunt materialized in front of him with a new surprise - one he didn’t register until the slice of toast was shoved into his mouth. “ _Fank_ _you fwic-_ ”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” his Auntie interrupted, to which Jungkook halted in speech immediately, almost pouting when he couldn’t finish his sentence. Not that he could talk properly anyway, what with a mouth full of bread. She looked up at her nephew, raising an authoritative finger. “When I’m gone today and tomorrow, I’ll need you to walk home with Heejin, okay? But don’t sleep too early, I’ll have a surprise when I get home. Now go! I love you! Knock ‘em dead!” 

“Love you choo!” 

“No talking with your mouth full!” 

The boy nodded as he was shooed out of the door, making a mental note to remember these tasks. He slipped into his obnoxious, clunky, yellow timbs, ditching the tying step in favor of simply starting the short walk to his high school. Luckily for him and his cousin, the school was only a few blocks away. However, he wasn’t the one out of them to take advantage of the short distance responsibly. Heejin was the one who got up early for cheer practice while Jungkook usually spent that extra hour and a half sleeping and then coincidentally scrambling at the last minute to make it on time. This morning was no different. It didn’t bother anyone, though. Well,  _ maybe  _ their Auntie - but Jungkook made up for it by scraping by with no tardies. This arrangement worked out for everyone in the end. 

Jungkook pulled out his phone, scrolling through the notifications as he continued to walk and munch on his toast. He set a few reminders to remember to be there with Heejin today and tomorrow, just as a precaution. Otherwise, a few texts from his friends.  _ Eh, ignore _ . Someone liking his most recent post on Instagram.  _ What can I say? A Troye Sivan cover was much overdue.  _ And something unusual: a news headline. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows at this uncommon occurrence.

**Links Between LA’s Recent Power Outages & The Masked Runner? **

He shook his head and ignored the headline.  _ Conspiracy nuts.  _ All summer, Jungkook had ignored tweets and think pieces about this infamous “Masked Runner” - a mysterious, nameless vigilante in a full body suit who showed up to fight crime occasionally and then for some reason that nobody knew, disappeared immediately after. Always running away. So some genius came up with the nickname in a Tiktok that went viral and it stuck. Jungkook didn’t know many details beyond that. In fact, he didn’t even watch the Tiktok. As for the power outages, well there’s been many of them at random lately but in a bustling city like Los Angeles? Nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Jungkooooook! Why’d you leave me on  _ read _ ?” Jungkook heard his friend Yugyeom call out from a short distance away. Before he even realized it, Jungkook had made it to campus and with a few minutes to spare. This clearly was the perfect time for his friends to confront him about his lazy responding habits. He lifted his head up, sliding his phone in his front jean pocket and gave his buddy a half grin. 

“Makes me look cooler,” Jungkook replied, throwing an arm around the other boy and directing them onto the path of their first class together. It was a bit of an awkward position, given that Yugyeom was 2 inches taller than him, but he made it work. 

“Makes you  _ feel  _ cooler,” Yugyeom promptly corrected,  _ tsking  _ in mock disapproval. “You just  _ look  _ sleazy, you sleazeball.” 

“Well, I’m right here now! Just pretend like we’re texting each other, but in audio form.” 

“You mean talking?” 

The simple observation made Jungkook giggle. “That’s exactly what I mean!” 

“It’s hard to believe you’re older.” 

“By a month, amigo. But you’re taller, so it ultimately equates to you being older.” 

“Weirdly, I agree with you.” 

“ _ See _ ?” Jungkook retrieved his arm back when they had made it to the front of their first class. The both of them stalled outside for a few minutes, making use of the extra time before the bell rang by wasting it talking about how Yugyeom had gotten a new TV for his living room and wanted Jungkook and the rest of their friends to come over for the weekend and binge Naruto as a squad. Of course Jungkook agreed because, who the fuck would turn that down? 

By the time the first class had started, Jungkook and Yugyeom were already inside and had mutually decided they were responsible seniors who would be punctual in attendance. It was nothing much for the first class and in turn, the rest of the morning classes. Syllabus day. AKA a free pass to zone out for 50 minutes at a time. 

When lunch hour rolled around, Jungkook felt relief to be seated with his friends in the cafeteria. Eunwoo, MIngyu, and of course, Yugyeom. It had been like this for every lunch in freshman, sophomore and junior year, so the routine of sitting together as an unofficial tradition would remain true for senior year. Besides,  _ Jungkook _ ? Socializing with anyone other than who he was comfortable with? He would never. 

The boys all found each other relatively quickly- almost if they had trackers on each other- and sat together in a far corner of the cafeteria, deciding to ditch the lunch line and share a bag of Eunwoo’s hot cheetos. 

“Y’all, let me tell you about this frog I found on my sink this morning.” 

“You’re lying, Yugs. That was just me.” 

“Mingyu, I’m serious. And besides, I named him Frank, anyway-” 

For some reason, Jungkook found himself uninterested in the conversation that was ensuing, although it was admittedly quite interesting. He munched slowly on a cheeto, resting his chin in his hand as he zoned out and stared into blank space - technically the wall. His friends and the overall volume of everyone in the cafeteria talking quickly dissolved into background noise as the Jeon thought of… well, himself. Not in a selfish way, at least he didn’t think so, but in a way where he let realization settle in about… where he was.  _ Who  _ he was. Where he was going to go. This wasn’t the ideal place for an existential crisis but hey, there were a lot worse places. 

_ College? Trade school? Youtube channe- no, be realistic.  _

This was senior year. The last ride on the train. There was no return after this. No coming back to the lunch table to sit with friends because after this, Eunwoo would be training to take over as the head of his father’s research laboratory and Mingyu would be going to university to study medicine and Yugyeom would open up that gym like he’s always wanted. But Jungkook? There wasn’t much time left to say he was “still thinking about things.” 

_ I’m good at Taekwondo.  _

When Auntie first got her publishing job, she finally had the money to expand he and Heejin’s branches of interest. Jungkook pored over old Kung Fu movies as a kid, practicing the moves as accurately as his little limbs allowed him. Auntie had signed him up for Taekwondo classes while Heejin took dance classes. He’s been a blackbelt for a few years. Could he go professional? 

_ I like to sing.  _

Yeah, Jungkook adored singing. He was pretty damn good at it, too. When Heejin was too shy to go to choir by herself as a kid, Jungkook would go with her. And well, they got the same training growing up.. He constantly uploaded covers to Instagram, mostly to satiate the need to sing a popular song at the time. But, he genuinely enjoyed it. Yeah… singing would be cool. 

_ Music. I think it’s worth a shot.  _

“Earth to Jungkook?” Mingyu waved a hand in front of his friend’s face, hoping to draw his attention back. They hadn’t even noticed how far gone he was until a question went unanswered. Not because they made a habit of keeping him out of conversation, but they were planning. 

“Huh?” Jungkook shook his head into focus, shy smile coming onto his face. “Sorry, what were we talking about?” 

“Celebration. Tonight. You know how there’s a club near Eunwoo’s dad’s lab, right?” Yugyeom had that look in his eyes where there was a glint of excitement - and that usually meant a whole lot of fun planned. Jungkook grinned. 

“Yeah, the club, uhhh…. Genius Lab. The one where you need a password and like, a pack of Four Loko to get in,” Jungkook nodded, reaching for another hot cheeto. 

“Eunwoo can get us in. There’s gonna be rappers and I want to discover the next underground artist before they get famous-famous, you know. Always gotta be 2 steps ahead of everyone else,” Yugyeom continued. Eunwoo rolled his eyes. 

“For senior year! Something big. Something symbolic before we all graduate,” Eunwoo said, making a point to make his detailing sound opposite of Yugyeom’s. “You know how my dad is always encouraging me to have fun before, you know..” he trailed off. 

Everyone at the table understood. They’ve known for years how Eunwoo’s father always had big expectations for him and how it’s been clear that after graduation, he was going straight to Cha Labs and beginning his internship. Mingyu and Jungkook both gave their friend a sympathetic pat on the back, rubbing a little for comfort. 

“We’re gonna have  _ so  _ much fun this year, man. Don’t you even worry about it,” Mingyu told Eunwoo, giving him an encouraging smile. 

After school, Jungkook would have to walk Heejin home and probably work out something for her to eat, but afterward, he’d be completely free. And besides, Auntie wasn’t home so… he couldn’t  _ technically  _ ask for permission to go to an underground hip hop club all night. But what’s the worse that could happen, though?

“Yeah.  _ Don’t you even worry about it _ ,” Jungkook said. And he was determined. 

  
  
\---  
  
  


_ BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG _

  
  


**Heekkie**

_ i outside!  _

3:17 p.m. 

**Jungkookie**

_ oh shit ur alive jaja  _

3:17 p.m. 

**Heekkie**

_ jungkook pls :( _

3:18 p.m. 

**Jungkookie**

_ aish hold on i’m almost there  _

3:18 p.m. 

Jungkook spotted his younger cousin in front of the school, bopping her on top of the head when he was in close enough proximity. Walking home was a routine they were very familiar with, it just so happened that Heejin had to be a damn prodigy and had a ton of scholarships to night classes that Auntie would usually pick her up from. Thankfully, she didn’t have many for now, but that meant they walked home together. Nothing bad, Jungkook just appreciates a heads up at the beginning of the day so he doesn’t forget. Luckily, Auntie was the most responsible and informative person Jungkook had the pleasure of being raised by and she did so. Who needs fathers, right? 

“Did you know the masked runner has an arch nemesis now?” Heejin’s deep voice came out of nowhere. Her voice always threw Jungkook for a loop. He was older yet still needed to lower his voice an octave to match hers. 

“He has a what now?” Jungkook looked over at his cousin, who was walking on the non-traffic side of the sidewalk. He didn’t know that she was interested in this stuff. 

“An arch nemesis! Think Batman and Joker. Superman and Lex Luthor.” 

“And Sonic and Eggman,” Jungkook added. 

“Exactly!” Heejin said. “So what I’m saying is, me and Hyunjin were talking about it today and she got me super invested in this and I wanted to tell you because well.. We’re trying to name him and maybe you could help. Anyway, the Masked Runner? Hyunjin saw him fighting a guy in a black cloak last night before police cleared the area. He had a sword and nunchuck-” 

“Hold on, a  _ sword _ ?  _ Nun-chucks _ ?” Jungkook scoffed. And for a moment you’d think that he was going to call her a nerd or tell her to get a life. “That’s so fucking cool.” 

“So tell me, does Black Cloak sound cool? Because you know, he’s wearing a Black Cloak,” Heejin offered a hopeful look in her eyes. Jungkook smiled. 

“Black Cloak sounds really cool. I like it. If that whole cheer and sports thing doesn’t work out, you should go and name comic book characters for a living.” 

“ _ Sweet _ ! I named a vigilante! I’m gonna text Hyunjin right now!” Heejin practically squealed this. She was pleased with herself. It made Jungkook smile as they reached their house doorstep, to which he promptly reached for his keys in his pocket. A small  _ thank you, Auntie  _ ghosted his lips when he unlocked the door and let them in. Oh, here comes the guilt now. 

“Hey, Heejin?” Jungkook almost asked this nervously, so he tried to shake any suspicion away from his voice. He closed the door behind them, throwing his backpack to the side. 

“Yeah?” Heejin looked up from her phone where she was texting Hyunjin. 

“I’m gonna go to this taekwondo club thing soon and we might get something to eat afterwards, so I don’t know how late I’m gonna be coming home. You can use my debit card to order food. You okay with that?” he asked. If Heejin said no, Jungkook wasn’t going. No going unless Heejin felt safe enough. 

“Sure!” his cousin said with a smile, to Jungkook’s instant relief.  _ Whew.  _

So just one white lie tonight. Couldn’t hurt. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. 

  
  
\---  
  


“Are Uber drivers usually this creepy?” Mingyu questioned as the four of them exited the car in the back of the club. Yugyeom scoffed. 

Jungkook had to admit, this place managed a good job at looking hidden to the general public. To anyone else who was unaware of this location, it appeared as any other mundane establishment. Easy to walk past and not think twice about it. The main landmark you had to remember in order to recognize this place was a black painted stripe in the front of the building that had  _ Genius Lab _ written in its space with green chalk. Other than that, this setting pretty closely resembled every other run down bar and club on this block. Perhaps that was the point - Jungkook wasn’t sure.  _ Eunwoo’s dad owned a place like this? For why?  _

“Dude, what did I tell you about Uber? Get Lyft,” Yugyeom urged. Mingyu shrugged. 

“It’s all the same corporate mess that collects our card info and driving history, anyway.” 

“Lyft is cheaper,” Eunwoo patted the back of Mingyu’s back before leading the 4 of them to a door in the corner of the wall. Jungkook was starting to feel a little nervous, like they were walking into a live scene of The Godfather or something like that. _Thank god we’re Korean and not Italian,_ Jungkook thought to himself. Regardless, he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his sweater, using the makeshift paws to hug himself. Eunwoo looked back at the other three. “Relax. Remember, my dad owns the place. We can’t get into trouble.”   
  


“Thank you for abusing your privileges as the son of a rich and powerful man for the homies,” Yugyeom thanked with an air of sarcasm. Jungkook and Mingyu giggled like 5th graders who just heard a dick joke for the first time. 

“Of course, what are homies for?” Eunwoo gave them all a reassuring nod before pushing the back door open to reveal an abnormally large man. He was muscular and very, very,  _ very  _ tall. 6’5 at the least. Jungkook wasn’t short by any means, but this man made him feel like he could never ride another rollercoaster ever again. Goodbye Knott’s Berry Farm. 

“Password,” the security guard practically grunted. Eunwoo was unphased. The rest of the clowns, however, looked around immediately as if they had no idea where they were going. 

“Viernes. And also,” he pointed to his face. “Cha heir. Thank you.” 

The security guard nodded in understanding, adjusting himself sideways to let them all enter one by one. Jungkook raised his eyebrows once he heard Eunwoo utilize the son card, wondering what it was like to be a teenager and already have this much authority with simply your name. He didn’t think much of it often because it was his friend’s business and all, but it was genuinely a bit mind boggling how if Jungkook really wanted, he could ask and most likely be granted access to any club or establishment in the city. Not that Jungkook was tempted by this by any stretch, it was just an interesting prospect to toss in his head occasionally. 

The group had to walk through a narrow hallway to make it to the main club area but already it had provided the tone for the entirety of the venue. They were firstly greeted by the loud roar of bass that pulsed and vibrated through the walls through the venue’s speakers, but that noise was competing with the passionate crowd cheering and yelling along with the reverb on a rapper’s microphone that was currently performing. Finally, when the group had turned a corner they were able to see the arrangement of this place. And to be honest… it wasn’t  _ much _ . There was a stage, of course, a bar, random storage closets and doors on either side of the perimeter. A dusty piano in the corner of the room. The only thing giving life to this place were the rappers and the crowd. 

Jungkook was instantly drawn in to the rappers on stage, looking at them perform from afar. Well, as afar as you could manage in this tight space. They were performing with so much intensity, so much passion. The way in which their flow bounced off each other was seamless - it made the crowd go fucking nuts. One of the rappers was wearing a colorful shirt that was almost off-putting with the energy of the room, but he had a unique sense of charisma in his performance that just made his entire presence fit right in. Colorful, bright clothing and all. The other rapper in particular stood out to him, the one with platinum blond hair, fingers adorned with several rings, ripped jeans and an air of cockiness that lilted his lyrics. 

Before Jungkook could notice more details on the blond, Eunwoo was leading them through a sea of sweat and cheap cologne to the bar, which was surprisingly unoccupied. So they were all able to score an individual seat. Jungkook chose one on the far right, giving himself an excuse to look back at the rappers. Sure, he wasn’t someone in the crowd. He wasn’t loud. And maybe he didn’t cheer. But he did adore this entire performance. Just in a different way than everyone else here. I _ s that weird? _ Jungkook pondered for a moment, only to be distracted by Eunwoo playing host. 

“Hydrate before you guys sweat and pass out. I don’t want to explain to Mrs. Kim where we were. No offense, Yugyeom,” Eunwoo warned lightheartedly. 

“You’re not gonna make us drink pedialyte, are you?” Yugyeom asked with a groan, dramatically slouching his shoulders with mock fatigue. 

“Of course not. I have a driver reserved for all of us later, don’t worry.” 

“Wow thanks,  _ sugar daddy _ ,” Mingyu teased. Yugyeom found this very amusing and physically slapped his knee as he laughed. This of course prompted Mingyu and Eunwoo to go ham and start slapping Yugyeom’s leg repeatedly, to which the boy yelped in horror. 

“Wow Yugs, looks like you  _ kneed  _ some help over there,” Jungkook joked with the smuggest smirk on his face. 

Yugyeom pointed an accusing finger towards him as Eunwoo and Mingyu settled for poking his leg instead. “Had it NOT been for the laws of this land!” Yugyeom’s voice strained with laughter, intervening his sentence to push the other 2 boys off of him. They laughed it off, eventually deciding to finally celebrate the night with a drink. Jungkook wasn’t fond of alcohol due to… personal reasons, and opted out of the scot-free chance. 

The underage drinking. The lack of consequence for even being in this club. The fact that they were out on a school night. Something told Jungkook they would have thrived as frat boys. 

“You sure, JK?” Mingyu asked, just to be sure. He wiggled the shot glass in his hand, being careful as to not make it spill. “Don’t wanna have fun without you.” 

“I’m sure, guys. Let’s stop at a gas station later to get a blue gatorade, though!” 

This was a solid enough compromise for the other three boys, and so they happily downed their privilege abusing shots of malt whiskey, coughing at the warm, burning sensation in their throats but still insisting on more. Jungkook looked back at the stage to see that the rappers he noticed earlier were still on, just now interacting with the crowd more. Laughing at jokes and taking questions. Jungkook assumed they were up and running underground rappers trying to make their name bigger gradually with small venue performances. Honorable. He admired that. He even wondered… if that was something he could possibly do one day after graduation. 

“...Let’s play a game. Whoever catches my ring… gets to go backstage with me.” 

The other rapper on stage with him laughed, burying his forehead in his palm at his companion’s boldness. Jungkook was caught off guard by the directness of this announcement, but figured  _ well, someone else’s sex life is none of my business.  _ The crowd coincidentally went wild again as the blond shimmied one of his rings off, to which Jungkook scoffed in disbelief. 

_ Is he actually doing this?  _

The blond rapper held the ring in the palm of his hands, stepping back to gauge a suitable distance for him. 

_ Oh fuck, he’s actually doing this.  _ Jungkook simply didn’t want to get accidentally hit in the head, but he was sure no one else in the room was thinking something like that. The rapper finally threw the object into the open air and Jungkook was first expecting nothing… nothing… nothing… nothing… right until his reflexes caught the metal ring in a single grab. 

_ Huh? _

Jungkook looked at his closed fist in shock. This was  _ nothing.  _ This meant  _ nothing.  _ This was simply the same reflexes he was accustomed to utilizing - the same ones he used just this very morning to grab the keys thrown at him. He looked to his right to find his 3 friends looking back at him with a dumbfounded stare. When he looked to the crowd, it was no better, because the moment eye contact was made they went wild like during the performance. His worst mistake was looking back at the blond rapper that had entranced him not an hour before. He fucking had the audacity to  _ wink _ , which made Jungkook cough unexpectedly. 

“Dude, you don’t have to,” Eunwoo started. “I mean you’re a legal adult, so if you wanted to, you could, but-” 

“I’m  _ just  _ gonna give him his ring back, you freaks,” Jungkook clarified to his friends, walking through the crowd that parted slightly for him. All the whooping and cheering made this feel like the walk of shame. For fuck’s sake, he had only kissed 2 people in his life. How has he already achieved receiving the walk of shame? Jungkook kept his head down, feeling his ears grow red in embarrassment as he walked up the small staircase on the side of the stage. 

_ Everyone’s staring.  _

The blond rapper slowly clapped with each step of the way Jungkook made on the small stage and eventually, finally, with a shaky hand, he grabbed the rapper’s left hand and returned the silver ring to his palm. Jungkook was about to turn and leave before the rapper leaned in to Jungkook’s side, whispering in his ear discreetly. 

“It was a joke. Let me get you a bottle of water. You look dehydrated.” 

Look, the crowd was gonna read this how they wanted to. 

Jungkook pulled back in disbelief, but something about his voice spoken so carefully in his ear presented a tone so sincere and honest that he decided that  _ okay, I’ll take this chance.  _ And so Jungkook did go backstage with him. And like promised, he was handed a water bottle. Cold, too. There was condensation on the plastic surface. 

“Do you do this every performance?” Jungkook asked after taking an initial gulp of water.  _ Take that, Eunwoo, Yugyeom, and Mingyu.  _ “You know..” he attempted to elucidate, but ended up trailing off. 

The rapper chuckled. “No, actually. I just saw you suffering in the back of the room and for some reason, I just had to make a scene.” He didn’t elaborate from there. “Did you want some soda, instead? I have some somewhere-” 

“No, really, that’s fine. This is perfect,” Jungkook insisted, noticing that this room, while small, had a whole fridge and closets and a  _ bed _ ? This was undoubtedly a living space. Either a loaded lounge space, or a humble living space. Instead of drawing attention to that, Jungkook twisted the cap on the water shut. “What about your performance? You’re just gonna ditch?” 

“Hoseok commands the stage. Besides this wasn’t my night, anyway. Don’t worry, the crowd’s not gonna get bored. Not with  _ him _ .”

_ Oh, so the other guy’s name is Hoseok.  _ The rapper opened up a cabinet and brought out a small, blue towel, wiping his forehead to rid himself of the sweat he had accumulated over the time he was on stage. 

“Thank you for the water,  _ um… _ ” 

“Yoongi.”

“ _ Yoongi.” _

Jungkook let the corners of his lips curl up in a sort of half smile.  _ Nice name.  _

_ “ _ No worries…” the rapper, newly named Yoongi, tilted his head at the boy in front of him, tone in his voice hopefully making it known it was his turn to adlib. 

“Jungkook.” 

“ _ Jungkook _ .”

Yoongi thought this was a nice name, as well. But before he could make any sort of comment about anything, the already dim lights flickered before shutting off immediately. Power outage. Jungkook gasped in surprise, but kept calm as he searched for his phone in his pocket. 

“Ah, son of a bitch. What  _ now _ ?” Yoongi cursed. The next noise Jungkook heard was a cabinet opening and a few switch noises. Then he saw a beam of light. “Here, take this.” 

_ Flashlight.  _ Jungkook wrapped his hands around the one Yoongi handed him. “Thanks! Again… you know..” 

“Don’t mention it. I think you should take that and go back to your friends and try and get home safely,” Yoongi said, to which Jungkook nodded in agreement. Realizing that they couldn’t fucking see, Jungkook made up for it in words. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Yoongi… it was actually pretty nice to meet you. Thank you for surprising me.” 

Yoongi chuckled. “Anytime. Careful on your way out.” 

“ _ Promise _ .” 

Jungkook carefully traced his steps back to the backstage door with the flashlight, opening it gingerly and shutting it behind him once fully out. Due to the power outage, everyone that was previously in the crowd was trying to navigate their way out and the dominating sound was footsteps and cries of worry and panic. He imagined that his friends would still be at the bar waiting for him or outside in the car Eunwoo had arranged, but he had to go and check. Still, something urged him to stop and look at the door he just closed.  _ What just happened _ ? Jungkook stepped closer towards the door, making sure not to make a sound as he pressed an ear towards- 

_ Pinch.  _

Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed in discomfort when a random nerve of pain sparked on the back of his neck. He brought a hand to smack whatever bit him away, but luckily felt nothing upon contact. As a precaution, he shook and dusted his sweatshirt off with his hands, but gradually felt less and less worried as the initial pain subsided.  _ Huh. Weird.  _ He shrugged indifferently. 

Jungkook pointed the flashlight forward. _Whatever_.  _ Time to find my friends and go home.  _


End file.
